Mix Up Fairy Tales
by Dalmatian101
Summary: Hansel and Gretel have been kidnapped by the witch. It's up to 14 year old Tia there older sister to save them. her dogs and others join them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once Upon a time there lived a poor shoemaker and his wife. They were going through hard times. Then one night a miracle happen when the shoemaker and his wife came in the work shop there were beautiful shoes everywhere, and every one wanted to buy them, and this kept happening again and again and again. The shoemaker and his wife became very rich buy selling all these shoes and one night the shoemaker and wife stayed up to see who was making the shoes. That night when the grandfather clock struck twelve, two little elves walk in rugged clothing and started making the shoes. The next night when the elves came back the shoemaker and his wife came out and thank them and the shoemaker made little clothes for the elves, and they were very grateful. The elves names were Luke and Steve and they lived with the shoemaker making wonderful shoes.

A few years later the shoemaker and his wife had many children. The elves help raise the children. The elves names were Luke and Steve. He had 4 boys and 2 girls. The 3 oldest boys were John, Charlie, and Andy. The second oldest child was Tia, and the youngest children in the family were Hansel and Gretel. As the years pass the shoemaker wife became very sick and died. So the shoemaker invited his sister to help raise the children. His sister name was Margret. She came to live with them and she brought her two daughters Agnes and Gertrude. At first things started out find. The elves never showed themselves to Aunt Margret and one night the shoemaker became very sick, and soon died. Everyone was very sad. Well almost every one. Aunt Margret took over the family fortune. She started making everyone clean the house and when John notice

Angus and Gertrude weren't doing any cleaning he asked, "How come you're not helping?"

"Mother said, "We don't have to clean and you have to do what ever I want!" said Gertrude.

"Excuse me, what ever we want," said Agnes.

"Oh she did!" said Andy.

"Well will have a talk with her at dinner!" said Charlie.

"Oh were not eating together," said Agnes.

"Let's have a talk with her right now!" said Andy.

They went into the room where Aunt Margret was and said, "Aunt Margret we won't have you treat us like this!"

"Don't you talk me like this," said Aunt Margret.

"We want you to know something. We are going to buy dinner for all of us and if you don't change your act go back where you came from and take your daughters," said John. So they left to get some food, but as the day pass the boys never return and Aunt Margret didn't even sent a search party for them. Luke and Steve were going to go look for them. "As soon as we find them will be back," said Steve.

"But who will I talk to?" ask Tia. "You're the only friends I got."

"We thought of that," said Luke, and handed her a brown puppy.

"Oh he's so cute what's his name?" ask Tia.

"Salton," said the puppy.

Tia gasp, but Luke said, "Oh yeah, we gave him the gift of speak."

"Now Tia we're not supposed to do this, but here's a bag of magic dust," said Steve. "What for?" ask Tia.

"Incase something goes wrong while were gone," said Luke.

"But will be back soon. Don't use it incase it's an emergency,' said Steve as they walk up.

But Steve was wrong because they never came back. As the years pass Tia grew up and so did, Salton, Hansel and Gretel. Aunt Margret move there room out to the barn. One night, while Hansel and Gretel were sleeping in there beds.

Tia was sitting on the barn roof looking at the stars and Salton came up with her and said, "Tia remind why we live like this again?"

"Well if we run away the guards will catch and send us right back here," said Tia.

"But way don't you use the magic to do something about this life?' ask Salton.

"He said to only do it if it's an emergency," said Tia. "Even if we do use it I don't think I can raise Hansel and Gretel by myself and I don't think the neighbors are going to let us live alone with no adult and will be separated and put in orphanages."

"Well things are going to change," said Salton. "I can feel it."

The next day it was Agnes birthday and all the teenagers came to the party. That night Tia, Hansel, and Gretel were serving food at the party. When Agnes was opening her presents, one of the boys gave her a box and when she opened it. There was a little spotted puppy.

Agnes picked it up and said, "I love him!"

Then Aunt Margret gave her daughter a card. When Agnes opened the card, there was a ticket to some of the rare spots of the world.

"Oh my gosh! Were going to all these places!" said Agnes.

"Tomorrow!" said Aunt Margret.

The next day Aunt Margret and her daughters were off, and Tia, Hansel, and Gretel stayed behind. The little spotted dog was waving good-bye, and Agnes put a much of pink hair bows on him. When they were out of sight the little puppy pulled the hair bows out of his hair. Then he picked them up with his mouth and dig a hole and dropped them in the hole and buried them. Later that night, he went inside and slept beside the family dog. The dog went exploring in the barn and went on top of a hay stack and saw a little bag. When he open it the magic dust fell out and landed on him, and he sneeze.

Then Salton walked in and ask in dog language, "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around," said Dalmatian in perfect English.

Salton eyes got wide and he asked, "How did you do that?"

Then the pups eyes grew wide and he said, "How did I do that!"

"What did you do!" ask Salton.

"Nothing I was in here and looked inside that little bag," he said pointing at it.

"Oh no," said Salton.

Outside Hansel and Gretel were playing, and as Salton and the pup went inside.

Salton said, "What's your name again?"

"Dalmatian," said the pup.

"What kind of name is that?" said Salton.

Dalmatian looked a little angry and said, "My mother named me that!"

Inside Salton said, "Tia!"

"What is it?"

Outside on the opposite side of the house where Hansel and Gretel were playing, two grown men were running in the woods toward the house.

Back inside Tia said, "How could this happen!"

"It was an accident. You should have put some sign that said Warning magic dust. Do not touch!" said Dalmatian.

Then the two men ran inside the back door. Salton growled and Dalmatian said, "Yipe!" and jumped in Tia's arms.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's us!" one of them said. "Luke and Steve, we need your help."

"Where have you been!" said Tia.

"It's a long story, but we can't stay and tell you," said Luke.

"Why not?" ask Salton.

"We just escape from the witch," said Steve.

"Witch, Leave me out of this!" said Dalmatian hiding under the table.

"We can't stay. If we do she'll track us down," said Steve.

Then Dalmatian came out of the table and said, "Why are you here?"

"To give Tia this!" said Luke holding up a necklace.

"Well give and go!" said Dalmatian.

"Listen don't give that to anyone," said Steve.

"What's going?" ask Tia.

"The witch is planning something big," said Luke.

"We don't have time to explain it!" said Steve.

Then they heard screams outside.

"They found us," said Luke.

"Who found you?" ask Tia, but they used there magic and locked her and Salton in a closet.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"This is for your own protection!" said Luke, and they ran out a door, and they saw Hansel and Gretel locked in a cage with other children.

Then a griffon flew down and a beautiful woman was on top, and she was a witch.

Inside the house there were a lot of explosions outside and Tia said, "Dalmatian open the door!"

"No thanks I feel a lot safer under table," said Dalmatian.

"Dalmatian!" they both said.

Then Dalmatian came out and opened the door.

Tia and Salton ran to a window and up in the sky they saw the witch on the griffon flying away and the cage of children behind him like a couch in the sky and Tia saw Hansel and Gretel in the cage. She ran to the door, but when she opened it. There were a lot of men and two of them grabbed Tia, and some grabbed Salton and the one grabbed Dalmatian. They ran through the house and came out with a much of valuables. They left the house leaving Tia, Salton, and Dalmatian tied up.

"Well at least things couldn't get any worse," said Dalmatian. "Do you smell smoke?"

Then they heard the men laughing outside and then a much of arrows were being shot at the house and they had fire on them.

"Dalmatian!" they both yelled.

"I thought it only worked in books!" said Dalmatian.

"Why are they burning the house down? Don't they know were still in here?"

"They don't want any witnesses!" said Salton.

"We're going die!" said Dalmatian.

The men were still outside laughing as they set more sides of the house on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the house kept burning faster and faster, the men were laughing as it was doing that. "Help! Help!" they yelled inside the house.

Then a guest of wind came out of no where and blew the fire off the door. Then a man came out of no where and knocked the door down and ran inside and grabbed Tia.

"Who are you!" ask Tia.

"Seth!" he said.

Then a wolf came in and grabbed Salton.

"Hey what about me!" said Dalmatian as he tried to wiggle toward the door.

Then a fox came in and picked him up, and as soon all of them were out the roof collapsed. The bandits started attacking them, but Seth used a stick to fight off the bandits. Then one of the bandits was about to stab him in the back. Then a fox came out and jump on his head. Some of the bandits started running away. The wolf started to use his teeth to chew the rope off. Then another bandit was about to cut the wolf in half, but then a unicorn came out of no where and poke the man, and he ran off yelling, "Yeeeeow!"

Then Seth ran up to one of the men and pin him to a tree and said, "Where's Goldie?"

"I don't know? Did you check Pleasure Island," said the bandit.

Seth eyes grew wide and then another bandit hit him on the head with a club, and Seth pass out. The bandit pulled out a knife and was about to stab him. The fox bit his hand the knife flew out of it and landed on the rope which cut Tia, Salton, and Dalmatian free, and the rest of the bandits ran away.

One of them yelled, "Meet at the usual place!"

"I don't where it is!" yelled one of them.

"Here's a map!" one of them yelled, tossing it to him.

The fox saw this and ran up to the man.

A few minutes later Seth opened his eyes, he saw Tia, the unicorn, the wolf, Salton, the fox, and Dalmatian looking down at him Tia asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I need to go find them," said Seth.

"What's your name?" ask Dalmatian.

"Sly," said the fox. "Not you, him…" said Dalmatian, pointing at the wolf.

"How did that fox talked?" ask Tia.

"I found Sly all alone in the Magic forest," said the man.

"I would have died if Seth hasn't taken me in," said Sly.

"My name is Twister and I live in the Magic Forest too," said the wolf.

"Does the unicorn talk?" ask Salton.

"Winnie?" ask Twister pointing at the unicorn. "No."

"Why do you need to go find the bandits?" ask Tia.

"They're my family and they kidnap my little sister, Goldie and took her to Pleasure Island," said Seth.

"Wait did she have golden hair?" ask Tia.

"Yes," said Seth looking excited.

"I think that's where my little brother and sister are I saw being taken away with some other kids.

"Did you see a boy with black hair and a little girl her wearing a red cape?" ask Twister.

"Yes," said Tia.

"So they do have my friends!" he said.

"What's Pleasure Island?" ask Tia.

"Only robbers know about and since I was once a robber I know about it. It's a place where crocks get orphans, runaways, and sometimes when the parents are gone kidnap the kids out of there home and burn down the house making it look like they died inside," said Seth.

"That's what happened to us!" said Dalmatian.

"It's been going on for a couple of months," said Seth.

"That can be right my two friends have been gone for years," said Tia.

"I don't know way they need the children, but were going to Pleasure Island to rescue them," said Seth walking off.

"Are you coming? They got your brother and sister right?"

"How are we going to find Pleasure Island?" ask Tia.

"If I know my family they got a map," said Seth.

"How are we going to find them?" ask Salton.

"With this," said Sly holding the map.

"Well you guys go on with out me I'll stay right here!" said Dalmatian.

"Fine, wait for Agnes to get back and she'll put more hair bows on you, and give you a bath, and…" said Salton.

"Stop! I'll go with you," said Dalmatian running after them.

Meanwhile in town the man was checking his pockets.

"Where's my map?"

"Hey handsome take a sit," said a voice.

The man turned around and saw a young woman sitting at a table wearing a cape with a hood with her head down. So he sat down beside her.

"What's your name doll?" he asked.

"You already know my name," she said.

"I remember a beautiful woman like you," he said. Then she looked up at him. So he could see her face.

"Sara!" he said and tried to run, but vines came out of the ground and made him sit down.

"Where is he, Dan!" said Sara.

"I' am not saying," said Dan.

"As they say in the city, we have ways of making you talk," said Sara.

"You can't hurt me Sara. Fairy's aren't allowed to hurt people," said Dan.

"Who said I was going to hurt you?" ask Sara.

Then a low growl was heard behind him and a lion came up right beside him, and the lion put is paw on his shirt and using one claw. He ripped his shirt with out touching the skin. "You don't want him to get any closer do you?" ask Sara.

Then he roared at his face.

"Alright I'll talk! I'll talk! He's on Pleasure Island!" he yelled.

"Where?" said Sara.

Meanwhile with the others, they found the Inn where Seth outlaw family was staying at. "Sly go see if anyone is in there," said Seth.

Sly ran up to the house and look in the windows and ran back.

"Almost everyone is in there," said Sly.

"You'll stay here while Sly and I go in there and steal the map," said Seth.

So Seth and Sly went around the house and went on top of the roof and Seth open a window and they went inside. The men were sitting at a table and the map to Pleasure Island was on the counter. Meanwhile outside Dalmatian was walking back and forth. "It's taking to long I'll go check on them," said Dalmatian.

"Oh no you don't," said Tia, and she grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You're staying right here."

Then when Tia looked away Dalmatian smiled and sneaked around her. He went behind the house and found a window and climbed on a barrel and looked inside.

"Gather around boys I got a surprise for you," said the bandit.

"What is it?" ask the men as they gathered around the box.

The man took out a golden key and opened the box and all the men gasp so did Seth and Sly.

"What is it?" said Dalmatian as he was jumping up and down trying to look above the men heads to see what was in the box.

"With this will be able to rob anything," said the bandit.

Then another man came in and hen had a small grey puppy. Dalmatian eyes turned into hearts, because this was a girl puppy.

"What you bring a dog here for?" they ask.

While they were talking about the dog, Seth tied a rope around sly waist as he lowered him down. Sly grabbed the map, but Seth motioned him to grab the box.

"Why is this dog important?" they ask.

"Watch," said the man.

The little dog growled and he started ticking her, and she began to laugh and talk.

"Stop that!"

Then she bit him and the man turned around and saw Sly. Seth started pulling Sly up, but then the men grabbed Sly. Then Seth pull harder, and then he felt two arms go around his waist, and it was Tia.

"I thought I told you to stay outside," said Seth.

"Dalmatian ran off somewhere," said Tia.

Then Twister and Salton pulled Tia. Then all the men pulled them down. The men surrounded them.

"We need a distraction," said Twister.

Then the door flew open and everyone looked to see who it was and a voice said, "Never fear! Dalmatian is here!" and he was on top of Winnie.

"You're kidding right?" ask the bandit. "This is your rescue team."

Then Seth punched the man who were holding Sly. Then Twister flew all the men and they crash into the wall. Dalmatian grabbed the little grey puppy. They ran out the door and the bandits followed them. Then vines came out of the ground and soon the vines tied them up. Then Seth ran back inside and came out with the box, the map.

"Seth!"

"How could you!"

"We thought you were better than this!"

"If only you're mother knew about this!"

"My mother will be proud of me and all of you should get out of this life of being a thief," said Seth as he walk away.

"Seth you'll pay for this!"

"I already have," said Seth showing the box to them.

"Stealing from his own family!"

"We taught him well."

Then they went into the woods and Tia ask, "How did that happen?"

Then more vines came out of the ground and tied them up.

Then a lion came out and roared.

"Were done for now!" said Dalmatian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then the pup walked in front of the lion and said, "Wait you don't under they saved me." After that a woman came out and started uniting them.

"I' am sorry. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tia. "How did you do that?"

"I' am a fairy, my name is Sara," said Sara.

"I' am Tia, and this is Seth, Winnie, Twister, Salton, Sly, and Dalmatian" said Tia.

"This is Trixie," she said pointing at the grey puppy.

Dalmatian's eyes turned in to hearts and he ran up to her and said, "Hiya!"

And Trixie smiled back and slap him.

"OW! I think she likes me," said Dalmatian.

"Anyway this handsome ball of fur is Leon my boy friend," said Sara as she gave him a huge.

Then there eyes grew wide open.

"What's everyone looking at?" ask Leon.

Tia jump up and said, "OK first talking dog. A talking fox, a wolf blowing strong wind, a fairy, and now a talking lion what's next?"

"Come on Tia we have to get to Pleasure Island," said Seth.

"Yeah were going to rescue some kids," said Dalmatian talking to Trixie.

"Pleasure Island that's where we're going," said Leon.

"Why are you going there?" ask Dalmatian.

"Did they kidnap your kid too!" ask Dalmatian.

"Were not married yet," said Sara. "But will help you get there to rescue your brother and sister."

"How come you want to go there?" ask Tia.

"That's where Remypilskin is," said Leon.

"It's Rumpelstilskin dear," said Sara.

"What ever! He's the one that change me into a lion," said Leon.

"Why a lion?" ask Dalmatian.

"He used to work for me. He kept asking Sara to go out with him, but she told him no. "You just don't won't to go out with me, because you think I' am fat!" said Rumpelstilskin. She was already in love with me. One day Sara and I were taking a walk. When Ripelsillin…"

"Rumpelstilskin," said Sara.

"Anyway he used his wand and changed me into a lion."

"He thought I would go for him if Leon was some kind of animal," said Sara, "and he was wrong. He ran off and said, "You'll never find me!"

"I can't change Leon back into human. There are only two ways to change Leon back. One find Rumpelstilskin and make him change him back or grab the wand he stole and break it and any spell he case will break," said Sara.

"I like number two better," said Leon.

"How did you know he was at Pleasure Island," ask Tia.

"We found his old friend and made him tell us," said Sara.

Later that night far away, in another cave Seth was looking at the map.

"According to the map we have to go to the magic forest, then to Semi Mountain, then go through Fairy Land, then into the town of Festival, then dragon land, then go across the lake through the canyon, and then were at Pleasure Island," said Seth.

Meanwhile on Pleasure Island the witch was checking the elves pockets and she said, "It's not here! Where is it?"

"We must have misplaced it," said Steve, inside an orb.

Then the witch went up to the mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Where is the necklace?"

"Snow white is the fairest of them all," said the mirror.

"Is that the only thing you say!" yelled the witch.

"No, but that's the only thing anyone ask me," said the mirror.

"Where's the necklace with the magic blue fairy rock?" ask the witch.

"It is on a young girl name Tia. You will find her in the magic forest," said the mirror. Then the witch pointed at some men and said, "You! Go find Tia in the magic forest and to make sure you don't fail."

She turned around and started petting the griffon.

"My dear pet Drake, watch them and make sure they don't fail me!"

Back with the others they started walking through the magic forest.

"What's in the magic forest?" asking Dalmatian.

"Lots of things live in the magic forest," whispered Sly. "Giants, elves, fairies, dragons, unicorns, and any animal that lives here something magical happen to them."

"For a place called the magic forest it sure is spooky," said Dalmatian.

"That's because someone else move in the magical forest," said Sly.

"How could one person make entire forest spooky?" ask Trixie.

"Well, because that someone is a witch," said Sly.

"A Witch!" yelled Dalmatian.

Then Sly covered his mouth and whispered, "That's why not many magical creatures live in the magic forest, and way it's so quiet!"

They started hearing someone singing.

"What is that?" ask Seth.

"Where's the angel?" ask Dalmatian.

"The most beautiful sound in the world," said Twister.

"What a wonderful singing voice," said Sly.

"Is she beautiful like her singing," said Salton.

"Is she single?" said Leon.

"Hey you got a girl friend that girl is my!" said Seth running.

"Maybe she's not human maybe she is a wolf!" yelled Twister.

"Or a fox!" yelled Sly.

"Maybe a dog!" yelled Dalmatian.

"You're too young too!" yelled Salton running a head.

"Maybe lion!" yelled Leon, and when Sara heard this she used her magic to make vines come out of the ground and it rap around Leon and he said, "Now Fairy Hun I can explain."

"Oh really start talking!" said Sara.

Meanwhile with the men Dalmatian was in the lead and Sly followed and Salton was behind Sly and Twister was behind Salton. Seth was behind Twister and Dalmatian stop at the edge of a bush and saw a couple of men, and Sly stop right behind him.

"Its Seth family!" said Sly in a whisper.

Then Salton bump into Sly and Twister bump into Salton and Jake bumped into Twister and Seth bump into Jake.

"What are they doing here?" ask Twister.

"Well what ever the reason it can't be good," said Seth.

Then they push Dalmatian behind them and said, "Don't stand so close do you want to blow are cover?"

Dalmatian was push to Seth back and they heard a low growl and Sly said, "Be quiet Salton."

And Salton said, "Be quiet Twister."

And Twister said, "Be quiet Seth."

And Seth said, "Be quiet Dalmatian."

And Dalmatian turned around and said to Drake, "Be quiet!"

Then he turned around again and gulped and said, "Seth," pulling his shirt.

"Not now," said Seth.

"But Seth," said Dalmatian.

"What!" he asked.

"There's a…" and when he pointed at it. Drake wasn't there.

Then they heard a scream.

Seth family ran toward the scream, and Salton said, "That sounded like Tia!" Drake grabbed Tia and flew to the bandits and said, "I got the girl!"

Then Leon jumped on the back of Drake, and dropped Tia. Tia tried to run, but one of the bandits grabbed her by the arm and then he was punch in the face by Seth and he said, "That's no way to treat a lady."

Then Drake managed to escape Leon and flew toward Tia and picked her up and flew her away.

"Tia!" yelled Seth running after her and Winnie was right behind him.

As Drake flew her over the trees, Tia saw a tower a head and she look in her pockets and found a needle. When the time was right she used that needle and stuck it in Drake paw as hard as she could and Drake let go when she did that and she fell in the window. Drake tried to flew in, but the window was too small.

"I'll be back!" he said flying away.

"Who are you?" ask a voice, and Tia turned around and saw a young woman with long golden hair.

"I' am Tia, who are you?" ask Tia.

"I' am Rapunzel. I was kidnapped at birth by a witch and she kept me in this tower ever since."

"Is there a way down?" she asked.

"No," said Rapunzel.

"Tia," said a voice below.

"Seth!" said Tia looking down. "You got to get us down the griffon will be back any minute!"

"I got a vine you could use as a rope," said Seth.

"How will you get it up here?" ask Tia.

"No problem," said Rapunzel.

She lowered her hair and Seth tied the vine on it. Then they tied the vine up and climbed down. Then the others came out and they ran off before Drake came back.

Back with Drake, he flew back where the bandits were and he found them tied up in vines and he said, "Sometimes I think I do all the work around here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back with the others Rapunzel said, "You wouldn't believe how long it takes to wash, dry, brush and then brad my hair. I hate it being this long"

"Here's a funny idea how about you cut your hair," said Dalmatian.

"Oh that's a great idea sword please," said Rapunzel.

She took the sword and cut it off and her hair grew back.

"Don't you think I all ready thought of that? My step mother put a curse on my hair that when ever it got cut it grew back at the same length," said Rapunzel.

"This is going to be a problem we're going to need transportation" said Sara.

She took out her wand and waved it and a much of plants got to gather and it turned into a coach.

"Now we need Winnie to pull it," said Sara.

Winnie started backing away and Twister walk in front of her saying, "I' am with Winnie on this one she is way to young to pull this."

"But I need a horse," said Sara.

Then Dalmatian came in and said, "Where else are we going to find a horse?"

Then Sara looked at her wand and said, "Well I could change some other animal into a horse of course it would have to be small, and filled with energy."

"Why are you looking at me?" ask Dalmatian. "Oh no you don't! I don't like magic! Magic hurts!"

"It only hurt's if you don't stand still," said Sara, and she started trying to hit him with her magic.

Dalmatian kept dodging. Finally she got him and Dalmatian had spots on his body when he turned into a horse.

"You don't really believe I can pull all of you do you?" ask Dalmatian.

"Well your right," said Sara.

Then she heard Trixie laughing and she changed her into a horse.

"Hey when did I have to get involve with this?" ask Trixie.

So they rode down the rode and Sara use her magic to fix Rapunzel hair so it wouldn't drag on the ground.

Back with the others the witch showed her self in the water and said, "Oh boys?"

The men went around Drake and said, "You tell her?"

Drake gave them an evil look.

He looked in the water and said, "My dear master, I had the girl, but she poked me with a needle and fell in a tower, but the window was too small for me to fit and fly back to get these idiots! And there all tied up in vines and by the time I get back to the tower it's empty. So it's all there fault!"

"I got to do everything my self!" said the witch. "Go to Mount Semi and…"

Back with the others they got to Semi Mountain Dalmatian and Trixie got disconnected and Dalmatian started running on the trail.

"I could get used to being a horse," said Dalmatian.

Then he saw a little cliff in between the trail. Dalmatian jump in between the cliff, but then Sara change him back into a dog, and he didn't make the jump and he was hanging at the edge of the cliff.

"Help! Someone helped me!" said Dalmatian.

Then Trixie jumped across the gap in the trail and on the other side.

"Trixie! Help me!"

"Um… no," said Trixie.

"What!" said Dalmatian.

Then Trixie started making Dalmatian lose his grip.

"Trixie! No! No!" said Dalmatian, and finally lose his grip on the wall.

"No!" he yelled and when he let go he landed on the ground and said, "Trixie you knew I was close to the ground right?"

Trixie didn't say a word and walk up the trail.

"Trixie?" said Dalmatian.

Then they started walking up the mountain trail. The witch was watching all this in the water, and used her magic to make some of the edge of the cliff to break off, and right below it was a little river.

When the group got there, Leon said, "It's not that far to jump."

So he jump and one by one the group jumped across and when it was Dalmatian turn he looked down and saw how high it was and said, "You mean I have to jump all the way over there. No one my size could make that jump."

And then Trixie ran pass him and jump across and she said, "You were saying?" Dalmatian was getting ready, but he was too scared to jump and he said, "Oh my foot I think I twisted it! I can jump in my condition!"

Then Tia pick him up and jump across and as soon as that happen the witch used her magic and push Sara back so hard on the wall she knock out.

"Sara!" yelled Leon and while he and some of the others went over to her.

The edge where Tia was standing began to break and she started to fall and Seth and Sly saw this and ran back Seth grabs Tia and Sly grab Seth pants, but they began to fall too and they fell into the water. Every one look down and thought there friends were gone, but when they went under water.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The current pulled them into a under water cave and it went into an underground cave and they fell in. Dalmatian ran out of the water and said, "I' am alive! I' am alive! Ears? Check. Tail? Check. Mouth?"

"Sadly check," said Sly.

"Seth! Look at all the treasures!" yelled Dalmatian.

As they looked in the cave there were mountains of treasures.

"Gold! Diamonds! Rubies! Gems!" yelled Seth.

"That's not what I' am talking about the bones!" said Dalmatian pointing to a lot of bones.

Then Sly ran beside Dalmatian with a smile and said, "I' am with Dalmatian." "But Sly with all the gold we have you could buy bones," said Sly.

"Why would I want to spend money on bones when I could have all the free bones right here?" said Sly.

"I say less talky more chewy!" said Dalmatian.

"Hey wait up!" said Sly, and he ran to the bones right behind Dalmatian.

They ran to one bone and saw an even bigger bone and look at the trail of big bones and Dalmatian mouth was almost on it and the last one was a skeleton head. Dalmatian scream and jumped in Tia's arms and said, "I almost eat that!"

"OK this could be good news," said Seth.

"How is skeleton good news!" yelled Dalmatian.

"There might be another way out," said Seth.

"That is good news!" said Dalmatian.

"Of course it could also mean he came in the way we did and there is no other way we did and there is no other way out," said Seth.

"Were going to die!" yelled Dalmatian.

Then a girl poked her head out from behind a rock. "Hey who's that!" said Dalmatian.

When the others looked there was no girl there.

"What girl?" ask Seth.

"Oh no we're in a cave that's haunted!" yelled Dalmatian.

Then the girl appeared again and Seth saw her this time and asked, "Hey who are you?"

The girl came out and Dalmatian said, "Now everyone sees the ghost."

Then Seth said, "Is there anyway out of this cave?"

Then she pointed up to a cliff that was way too high.

"Were going to die!" yelled Dalmatian.

"Not really there's a berry bush that grows in the cave and plenty of flies around," said a voice.

Dalmatian was looking around and said, "Who said that?"

Then a frog hop out. "I did," he said.

Dalmatian looked at Tia and asked, "Aren't you surprise of a talking frog?" "Starting now nothing is going to surprise me," said Tia.

"Is that the only way out?" ask Seth.

"Yep unless you can swim back up and fight the current," said the frog.

"What about her?" ask Seth.

"She can't talk, but she can hear," said the frog.

"You better get use to it down here we been here a long time," said the frog. "Well we won't be staying here," said Seth.

"What are you going to do climb up the wall?" ask the frog.

"Something like that," said Seth.

Then he and Sly walk over to the wall Seth look it over and took out rope from his back and tied and gave Sly the end of the rope and said, "Sly plan 23 move!" and they both ran in a different direction.

"Plan 23 what's plan 23?" ask Dalmatian.

Then Sly ran back to Seth jumped on his hands they he used his hands like a catapult and Sly went flying in the air and he jump on small ledges one ledge to another and made it to the top and tied a knot on a rock. Everyone mouths were wide open. "That's plan 23," said Tia.

When they got to the top Dalmatian said, "Finally were going to get out of this cave. I' am going to see the sun again! I' am going to see the sky! I' am going to roll in the grass! We had been in here to long!"

"We only been in here for 30 minutes," said Sly.

"Being coop up in small places does things to a dog," said Dalmatian.

Then he ran in the tunnel and ran into another wall. "Het I thought you said this was the way out!"

"So did I!" said the frog.

"Now I know why it's called the mountain of no return!" said Dalmatian.

"Why don't they call it that instead of Semi Mountain?" Than the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake!" yelled Dalmatian. "Duck and cover!"

Then the cave wall moved and the sun shined through.

Then they walk out of the cave and the others were there, and Dalmatian said, "Now I know why it's called Semi Mountain."

Then the ground started shaking and the cave door closed.

Then Seth felt in his bag and said, "Where's my box! Where's my golden box!" "Chill it's right here," said Rapunzel.

"Oh," said Seth.

"Thank you!"

As he pulled it out of her hands and put in his bag.

When every one went a head Dalmatian ask, "That's the same box your family had. What's in there?" ask Dalmatian.

"You'll find out," said Seth. "Why can't I find out down?" ask Dalmatian.

"Trust me you don't want to know what's inside this box. When until the time is right," said Seth. "I can trust you not to open this box right?"

"Don't worry Seth you can trust me," said Dalmatian.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they walk through the woods.

"I' am hungry when can we eat?" ask Dalmatian.

"As soon as we get to fairy land," said Sara.

"But its dark now when will we get there!"

Then two fairies pop out of no where and said, "Welcome to fairy land! With all the rides, finest restraints, and any thing you can think of!"

"Oh boy, let's go on the cloudy roller costar ride!" said Dalmatian.

"In cast you forgotten were on an important mission!" said Seth.

"Well can we at least have some food?" ask Dalmatian.

"We can I got money," said Seth.

He check his pocket, but found nothing and said, "I been rob!"

"We have no money!" cried Dalmatian.

Then one of the fairies said, "Sara is that you?"

"Linda!" said Sara.

They yelled and hug each other.

"If your friends with Sara everything is free!" said Linda.

"I' am Sara's best friend!" said Dalmatian.

They went inside and Dalmatian ran inside the restraint and said, "I'll have a stake, no, I'll have a turkey, no I'll have a roast, no I'll have ham, no I'll bacon, no! I'll have all of them with a pot of porridge!"

And the fairy took her wand and made the food appear.

"How come you can't do this?" ask Dalmatian to Sara.

"Every fairy has a different gift. My gift is plants. I can still do a lot of other things with my magic. I just can't make food appear," said Sara.

As Tia was eating she heard some familiar voices and when she turned around she saw her cousins and her Aunt.

"Oh no," she said to Salton, and Dalmatian looked at what there looking at he ran under the table and said, "It's hair bow freak!"

"Who?" said Seth looking over to the other table

"Don't look!" said Tia. "That's my aunt! If she catches me I'll be dusting, sweeping, washing for the rest of my life!"

"I think we better go," said Seth.

"So do I," said Dalmatian as they walk pass the table fast.

Dalmatian was last one behind and then Agnes saw him and grabbed him and said, "Francis what are you doing here?"

"Francis?" said everyone in a whisper.

"He must have followed us here," said Agnes.

"He lost all his hair bows. I'll get him some more."

Dalmatian growled.

"We got to get him back," said Tia.

Later that night the girls were walking around and Tia was right behind them and when she tried to grab Dalmatian.

Agnes turned around and said, "Tia!"

Tia started running off and Agnes said, "Get her Francis!"

Dalmatian smiled and started barking he was right beside Tia, but then he stop and Tia ran left. Agnes and Gertrude came up and Dalmatian pointed to the right. When they were out of sight he ran behind Tia.

They met up with the others and ran out of Fairy Land. Before they left Linda went up to Sara and said, "Sara wear this bracelet."

"Why?" ask Sara.

"Well what you told me? If you're in any danger this will let me know and the other fairies and I will fly to where you are and help you," said Linda.

"Thank you," said Sara.

Back on Pleasure Island Drake the griffon went up to the witch and said, "She's not there!"

"What!" said the Witch.

"How can she not be there didn't you find another girl who can't talk?"

"No one was in that cave!" said Drake.

"That's impossible!" said the witch.

Then she used her magic and saw where they were walking and Dalmatian said, "I' am hungry can we eat please!"

"Sorry were out of food," said Tia.

The witch made an evil smile and also made a poison apple tree head of them. Back with the others when they got to the apple tree. They started pulling the apples down and handing one to every one. Twister, Sly, and Dalmatian gave them angry look.

"What's wrong?" ask Rapunzel.

"In case you haven't notice," said Twister.

"We're carnivores!" said Sly.

"Yeah and we're meat eaters too!" said Dalmatian.

Then Twister started sniffing and said, "Hmm, something smells good."

"Hey that does smell better than apples," said Seth.

So everyone dropped there apple and ran toward the smell.

Trixie look at her apple and said, "Why let a good apple go to waste?"

Then she took a bite on the apple and pass out.

Then Dalmatian ran up to her and said, "Hey Trixie come on! You're going to miss the food! Trixie? Trixie!"

Then he started rapidly shaking her and she didn't wake up. Then Dalmatian smiled and looked around and gave Trixie a kiss. Then she woke up and hit Dalmatian on the face. "What you do that for!" said Trixie.

"Honest I thought you were a heavy sleeper!" said Dalmatian.

"Oh yeah! Well for now on I' am sleeping with one eye open!" said Trixie.

When they walk in the town there were many markets of food. They didn't know what food to choose from. Then something caught Dalmatian noise and he followed the sent and it leaded him to a small.

He saw a little girl with an empty pot and she said, "Cook little pot of porridge. Cook. Cook."

Then the pot started cooking porridge.

Then she said, "Stop little pot."

And the pot stop. Then she left the room and the pot all alone.

Then Dalmatian climbed through the window, and he went to the pot and said, "Cook little pot of porridge cook, cook."

Then the pot started cooking and Dalmatian started eating. Meanwhile with the others they were walking around.

"This place is amazing! What's it called?" ask Tia.

"Town of Festival, remember," said Seth.

"Oh no!" said Tia. "My aunt and my cousins are in this town somewhere!"

Meanwhile Dalmatian, he got full and said, "OK stop."

But it didn't stop.

"Alright now stop pot!" said Dalmatian.

But it kept cooking and Dalmatian started grabbing other pots. Back with the others. "Where is Dalmatian?" ask Trixie.

"We better find him, and get out of town. Let's split up," said Seth.

So everyone split up. As Seth, Tia, and Sly search around for Dalmatian. Tia wonder away from Seth and Sly for a second and Tia cousins walk out of a store and bump right into her.

"Tia!" they both yelled at the same time.

They were dressed in fancy outfits, and they grabbed Tia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let me go!" said Tia.

Then Seth and Sly came from a corner.

"Sly plan 5!" said Seth, and they ran over there and Sly went up to the cousins and growled, snared, and showed his teeth.

The girls scream and yelled, "Wild animal! Wild animal!"

Then Sly lick both of the cousins and they yelled, "It bit me! I' am infected! It has rabies!"

Then Seth pulled Tia out of there arms and push them behind a corner.

Then he ran up to the cousins and said, "Don't worry miss I'll save you."

Taking his stick he hit one of the girls head and said, "Opps sorry."

And grabbed a bag and Sly jumped inside.

"Don't worry ladies I'll take care of this vermin," said Seth.

Then he ran behind the corner with Tia and they ran down the street.

When they were sure they lost the cousins Seth said, "That was close."

"Too close! Where is Dalmatian?" said Tia.

"Can I come out of the bag now!" said Sly.

Then they saw Porridge coming out of a door, and they open the door and went inside the room, but outside the cousins saw them go in and they ran back to get there mother. Inside the room, the room was filled with porridge.

"Dalmatian!" they yelled.

"I can fix this!" he said.

"Fix what?" said Sly still in the bag, and Seth dropped the bag.

Then he found a court and put in on top of the pot.

"See," said Dalmatian.

But the pressure started building in the pot and Seth ran up and grabbed Dalmatian and said, "She's going to blow!"

And they ran out of the house.

"What's going to blow! Seth? Seth!" yelled Sly who was still in the bag inside the house.

"Seth!" he yelled so loud that Seth ran back for him and opened the door and grabbed the bag and ran out.

When he ran out of sight the cousins came to the house with there mother and said, "Tia is in there!"

So Aunt Margret put her hand on the knob and the girls were right behind her. When she turned the door knob the door flew wide open and porridge erupt every where and covered the entire town.

"Help I can't swim!" yelled Dalmatian as he sank.

Then Trixie went up to him and pulled him up and said, "Stand up."

"Oh," said Dalmatian.

Then the little girl came back and said, "Stop little pot and it stop."

And the pot stopped cooking.

Then Dalmatian said, "That's all I had to say!"

Then every one looked at him.

"But that doesn't mean I did it," he said.

Late that night they were sleeping in a cave in the woods. Trixie was trying to keep one eye open.

Dalmatian said to himself, "Gee you kiss one girl one time and they band you for life!"

Dalmatian saw the box all alone with the key. He ran up to it and pulled the box away from Seth.

When he had the box all alone he said, "Alright it's just you me and the key!"

He was about to put the key in the box he remember Seth words.

"I can trust you right?"

"Of course Seth."

"I can't do it!" yelled Dalmatian and when he said that the key went flying out of his mouth.

"Opps," he said.

As he went after it he heard something shaking behind him. When he turned around he saw nothing, but the box. When he turned around again he heard the sound again. When he turned around he saw the box again and thought that may be it was coming from the box. When he turned around again he heard the noise.

He picked up the key and turned around and jumped on the box and said, "Got ya!"

But then the box started to shake rapidly jumping.

"What's in here?" ask Dalmatian.

He took the key and put it in the lock and opened it. He saw an egg bouncing up and down.

"What's an egg doing in a lock box?" ask Dalmatian.

Then a leg pop out with claws.

"That's why!" said Dalmatian, and he jump on the top of the lid and push it down, but couldn't get the lid to close, because the egg kept bouncing.

Then Sly ran up to him and said, "What are you doing!"

"Nothing!" said Dalmatian.

"Is that Seth's box!" said Sly.

"Maybe! But help me close it!" said Dalmatian.

"Alright! Seth!" yelled Sly running away.

"Hey don't leave me alone with this!" said Dalmatian.

"I don't won't t be its snack when it hatches!" said Sly.

"Wait! What if it eats me!" said Dalmatian.

"Nice knowing you!" said Sly and he ran off.

"Sly!" said Dalmatian.

Then the lid threw wide open and Dalmatian fell off and a baby yellow dragon came out and looked at Dalmatian. Then Dalmatian scream and started running, and the dragon flew out of that box and then it pin Dalmatian so Dalmatian was looking straight up at him. Then the dragon licked him on the face.

"Hey stop that! That tickles!" said Dalmatian.

"Mama?" asked the dragon.

"Mama!" yelled Dalmatian. "No, no, no me dog! You dragon!"

"Mama," said the dragon.

"Do I look like a dragon?" ask Dalmatian.

The dragon looked closely at Dalmatian and said, "Ugly Mama."

"Ugly Mama! I thought I raise you better than that! Now apologize!" said Dalmatian.

"Pretty Mama," said the dragon.

"That's right!" said Dalmatian.

"Wait a second! If I' am going to be your parent it's Dada!"

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

"That usual works," said Dalmatian.

Then Seth and Sly walked in and said, "My dragon!"

And the dragon ran behind Dalmatian and said, "Mama."

"And it's thinks Dalmatian is it mother!" said Sly.

"What were you doing with a dragon egg?" ask Dalmatian.

"Well my family found the egg and I took it, because you wouldn't want a much of robbers raising a dragon that would be under there control do you?" ask Seth.

"I guess not," said Dalmatian.

"Where's the dragon?" ask Sly.

They followed the little dragon into town and it flew into the porridge, and it eat and eat and eat. Until all the porridge was gone. Then it hiccup and flames came out of its mouth.

Then Dalmatian started to cry and said, "He can already breathe fire they grow up so fast."

Then someone threw the pot at them and said, "We don't want it any more so you keep it!"

"Well at least we know what it likes to eat," said Seth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they were walking to Dragon Land.

"I wonder how Dalmatian will like being a parent to a baby dragon?" said Seth.

Meanwhile Dalmatian was flying on the dragons back which he named Sparky in the air.

"Yippee!" he yelled. "Ok Sparky lets try a dive."

Sparky started diving for the ground really fast.

Then Dalmatian said, "Pull up! Pull up! Pull up!"

So Sparky pulled up.

"That was awesome! Ok Sparky let's try for a loop the loop," said Dalmatian. Then Sparky did that, but Dalmatian fell off when he did that, and Dalmatian scream, "Sparky! Catch me!"

Then Sparky flew down and caught him.

"You know what son. Maybe we should fly more low to the ground," said Dalmatian.

"What are we going to do with this dragon?" ask Sara.

"His name is Sparky!" said Dalmatian.

"Well I already had a plan for the dra…I mean Sparky when he hatch," said Seth. "We take care of Sparky."

"Alright Seth!" said Dalmatian.

"Until we get to dragon land and turn him loose to a mother dragon," said Seth. "That's right… What! You can't! It's too far away!" said Dalmatian.

"Its right there!" said Seth pointing at a rocky area.

"Were going to Dragon Land!" yelled Dalmatian.

Meanwhile a few minutes later the witch cast a spell on a magic orb and told it to go get Sara. When they were in Dragon land Dalmatian saw a black skeleton and when he touch it. It fell apart and black ashes fell on him.

"Let's turn back while we still can!" said Dalmatian.

"What's so bad about dragons?" Ask Tia.

"They eat anything! And they got good hunting skills! And we're an easy target. They can see us up in the sky and we wouldn't even get a chance to run, and you can easily walk on top of one, because you think there a rock! Then they sneak up behind you and the last thing you'll hear is…"

Then a loud roar let out.

"Wow Dalmatian that was pretty good," said Leon.

"That wasn't me!" said Dalmatian.

Then they saw a dark figure in the sky coming toward them.

"I told you!" yelled Dalmatian running away.

And the others join. Then the orb came down and caught Sara. Back with the others they didn't notice Sara was gone. When they turned the corner there were the bandits again.

"We got no time for this!" said Seth.

It turned out the dragon was Drake. He flew down and grabbed Tia again. Seth toke out a bow arrow and aim it at Drake, but then one of the bandits knock him down, and he miss it. Dalmatian was flying on top of Sparky and Sparky blew some fireball at him.

Drake turned around and Dalmatian said, "Fly away Sparky!"

But Sparky couldn't turn fast enough and the griffon bit his tail. And Sparky let out a loud cry. That echo across the valley.

Then Dalmatian jump on Drake head and said, "Let him go!"

And then he sneeze and some ashes fell in Drake eyes and he let go of Sparky couldn't keep her up.

Dalmatian hop back on and said, "Were going to crash! Sparky head for the ground!"

When they hit the ground they tumble on the ground.

"We made it!" yelled Dalmatian.

When Drake eyes were better he looked at Tia, Sparky, and Dalmatian. Drake flew right toward them ready to kill them. They started backing up, but then out of the darkness of the valley a dragon flew out and came between them. Drake stop and flew the other way, but another dragon came out. Meanwhile with the bandits can as fast as they could and Drake flew by and he jumped on his back. They flew in a small cave. Then the dragon breath fire in the cave and Drake flew out the other way, and they flew out of Dragon Land.

"Horary!" yelled Dalmatian.

But then the dragon gave him an evil look.

"Run!" he yelled the other join and the dragons chase them.

The dragons flew after them and then they jumped into this hole which was like a slide and then the dragon breath fire in the hole.

"Faster! Faster!" yelled Dalmatian trying to run down.

Then they flew out of the tunnel and landed in a small pond. Then the dragons surrounded them.

"Quick splash water on them, Dragons hate water!"

As he splash dragon said, "You're kidding right?"

Then a boy came out and said, "You're not stealing anymore dragon eggs!"

"We didn't come here to steal dragon eggs," said Dalmatian.

"We came here to return this little one," said Seth.

"Why did you steal him and bring him back?" he ask.

"We didn't steal him. The bandits did and we stole it from them to bring it back," said Tia.

Then Ben got a look at him and said, "Jake!"

"Do I know you?" ask Jake.

"It's me Ben!" said Ben.

"Ben!" yelled Jake.

Then he grabbed Ben and covered his mouth and said, "Will you excuse me please."

When he came out and said, "I believe you. I' am Jake and I know two dragons who are going to be happy to see him. Come on."

Then they got on a dragon and Leon stopped and said, "Where's Sara?"

"Who?" ask Jake.

"Someone we're traveling with," said Tia.

"I'll send the dragons to find her," said Jake.

As they got on a different dragon. Sparky was on one with Jake and Dalmatian tag along.

"It's not that bad up here," he said.

Then the dragon flew down in the dark valley, and Dalmatian scream. When the dragon flew out of the tunnel Dragon Land was a giant green valley. They flew down at a nest and there were two dragons.

Jake picked up Sparky and said to them, "I think we found your missing egg." The dragons looked at each other and sniff Sparky and smiled. Then the dragons let out a giant roar.

Dalmatian ran behind Jake and said, "Why do they sound mad?"

"That's the sound they make when there happy," said Jake.

"I don't want to hear the sound they make when there made," said Dalmatian. Then young woman came out of no where and said, "What's going on?"

"The lost dragon has returned," said Jake.

"Who are they?" she ask.

"They return him to us," said Jake.

"I' am Anna, thank you for returning him," said Anna.

"You're welcome, I' am Seth and this is Tia, Leon, Twister, Winnie, Sly, Dalmatian, Trixie, Ben, Ariel, and Rapunzel," said Seth.

"Rapunzel!" she said. "You may not know this, but I' am your sister."

"What!" said Rapunzel.

"After the witch kidnapped you mother and father had another child and they told me all about you. Their going to be so happy knowing you're alright," said Anna. "What a wonderful day my sister back and the dragon return and he's going to stay here forever!"

"Forever?" said Dalmatian.

"Where's Sara?" ask Leon.

Then the dragons came back and he ask, "Did you find her?"

"No," they said.

That night they told them the whole story.

When they were getting ready to leave Dalmatian took Sparky a side and said, "Now don't fly to high. Don't drink to much water or you'll loose your flame. Don't eat too much porridge, and listen to your mother. Bye."

"Bye?" said Sparky.

Then Dalmatian got on the dragon and it flew off. Sparky was confused and he flew after the dragon yelling, "Mama!"

He flew right up to Dalmatian.

"Sparky you came back!" said Dalmatian hugging him.

"I was afraid of this," said Jake. "When a baby dragon is born the first thing it sees he thinks it's his mother."

"I guess we'll have to take care of him," said Seth.

"If he goes I go," said Jake.

Then the father dragon picked up Dalmatian and said, "You take care of my son. If you don't I'll come after you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they finally made it to the lake. They found a boat. So everyone else headed for the boat and Seth, Jake, Sly, Dalmatian, and Sparky went in to town to get some supplies. Then the cousins ran out and grabbed Tia and Dalmatian.

"Trying to run away?"

"And steal my dog!"

"Let go of me!" said Dalmatian.

"He talk?"

"Well I' am not letting go this time."

Then Sparky flew up to her and face and growled. Then she dropped Dalmatian and he landed on Sparky's back.

"To the ship!" yelled Dalmatian.

Then Sly ran up and snared at them.

"It's the rabies fox again!" they yelled.

Then Seth grabbed some berries and ran up to them and said, "Get out of here girls that thing is dangerous!' and he showed his hand to them and it was covered in blood. The girls scream and ran off with out Tia.

Tia went up to Seth and said, "What happen to your hand?"

Then Sly went up to him and licked it and said, "Berry juice."

Then Agnes came out and said, "There she is Troy get her!"

"Who is this Troy I'll show him a thing or too," said Seth.

Then a big stuff guy came out, and Seth said, "Sly plan 20."

"What's plan 20?" ask Tia.

"Run from the cops!" said Seth grabbing her hand and running.

They ran as fast as they could and when they were on the boat Seth said, "We got to set sail now!"

"Why?" ask Rapanzel.

"There's a big guy and he's helping my sisters to catch me!" said Tia.

"Captain we have to move fast!" said Sara.

"We need a strong wind to move fast," said the captain.

Troy and Tia's cousins were almost at the boat. Then Twister blew at the sails and the boat took off across the water. So when they were safely away from shore. Dalmatian started exploring the place.

"Rule number one son always make sure you know what's on the ship, who's on the ship, explore every inch," said Dalmatian as he started exploring.

Then he went behind something and said, "What's this?"

And started sniffing.

Then he said, "OW! Alright buster that's it no more Mr. Nice guy take that and that! OW! OW! OK I surrender stop! Stop! Help me it won't let go!"

Then he ran from behind the barrel and some wire was tangle on his foot connect to a bucket. Twister and Sly couldn't help, but laugh.

"Help! It's biting my leg!" and he started running around Sparky.

"Mama?"

"Don't just stand there do something!" yelled Dalmatian.

Then when Dalmatian ran in front of Sparky. Sparky used his fire breath and disconnect the bucket, but Dalmatian didn't realize it and some of it was still connect to his foot and he kept yelling.

"Oh! It's biting me! Make it stop!"

Then he felt a hand pick him up and the man took the wire off.

"Oh thank you," said Dalmatian, and when Dalmatian saw his other hand it was a hook.

He jump out of captain hook's hands and Sparky caught him and Sparky said with a smile, "Mama?"

"His hook… I mean his hand… I mean… his hook is a hand… I mean his hand is a hook!"

"A little accident with a crocodile," said Captain Hook.

Now could you tell me where we are going?" ask Captain Hook.

"Just follow this map," said Seth.

So they started sailing into a valley. Meanwhile the witch was watching the whole thing and then used her magic to talk to some mermaids at the bottom of the sea.

"Oh girls I have a task for you," said the witch.

"Why should we listen you?" ask one of them.

"Well if you don't you'll never see your sister again," said the witch.

Back above the water, Captain Hook was looking over the map with Mr. Smith, and said, "Will have to take this route. It will probably take us three days."

"Three days! There has to be a faster route," said Tia taking the map.

Then she said, "There's a shorter route. That could probably take a day."

"Yes, but that way has very dangerous currents and many rocks. It's too dangerous to take that route," said Captain Hook.

"How about some more money?" ask Tia.

"Sorry there's not enough money to risk my life," said Captain Hook.

As they sailed across the water the girl who couldn't talk went below deck and went to sleep. As they were making the turn Captain Hook was aiming for the right. Captain Hook heard a woman singing and she was on the left side. So he started turning the ship to the left. Then more mermaids came out of the water and started singing to the men on the ship.

"Mermaids!" said Sara.

"There trying to get the men to jump over board!" said Rapanzel as she was trying to hold Ben back as the frog trying to slip put of her figures.

Then she took a bucket and put him in the box and locked it. Then Leon was trying to jump and Salton tried to hold them back, and Rapanzel was helping. Also Seth was trying and Sly grabbed a rope and tied him up with it. Jake was also trying to jump the ship and Trixie was trying to hold him back.

Then Dalmatian said, "We got to get are selves tied up before were under the mermaids control."

"Dalmatian in case you haven't notice it doesn't work on animals!" said Twister.

But Dalmatian was looking at a mermaid and as she sang she started to look a like Trixie. "Want to go for a swim?" she asked.

Dalmatian sighed, but as he looked down on her body he saw a mermaid's tail at the end and he shook his head and said, "Your right it doesn't work on animals. But it works on him!" said Dalmatian pointing at Leon running off the boat.

Twister ran a head of him and used his breath to blow Leon below deck and when that happen the girl who couldn't speak walk up. Twister kept using his breath and kept blowing the men below deck one by one. Then he saw Captain Hook and Jake trying to jump off and he blew them below deck and Trixie couldn't keep her balance and fell over board.

"Trixie!" yelled Dalmatian. "Sparky!"

"Mama?" said Sparky.

"Time for a dive!" said Dalmatian.

He hop on his back and Sparky flew off the ship and into the water and grabbed Trixie. When they were back on the ship.

Dalmatian said, "Are you alright Trixie?"

"Oh you saved my life," said Trixie, and Dalmatian smiled and Trixie said, "Thank you Sparky!"

Dalmatian mouth dropped open.

"Hey I just thought of something if Twister blew the Captain below deck who's driving the ship?" asked Dalmatian.

They look at the helm and know one was driving then all of a sudden the current grew very strong and the ship was moving at full speed. Then Tia ran up and started stirring the ship pass rocks and other things. Below deck the men were trying to break out. The mermaids were right behind them. Then Leon started using his claws to cut the door down. Finally they broke free and at that moment the silent girl look at the mermaid s and when the mermaids saw her. They swam away and the men weren't under there control any more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Then they finally made it out of the valley. As they walk on the island. Dalmatian was shaking a lot.

"Dalmatian why are you shaking?" ask Tia.

"Me shaking? Why would I be shaking? Were only on the island of doom!" yelled Dalmatian.

"Will find Pleasure Island in the morning," said Seth.

Later that night they were staying in a cave.

"So how do we get to Pleasure Island?" ask Trixie.

"Well the map doesn't say where it is. It only says you'll know it when you see it, and just open the door and go around the cake," said Seth.

Outside someone was walking outside and step on a twig.

All the animals heard the twig snap, and Dalmatian ran behind Sparky and said, "Something outside."

"Maybe it's Sara!" yelled Leon.

He jumped to his feet and ran out of the cave and yelled, "Sara? Sara!"

Then a net went over him and he roared. Then everyone ran out of the cave, and saw one of Seth brothers.

"Where's Leon?" ask Seth.

"Don't know," he said.

Then the rest of them came out and other strange men. They were surrounded. Then Seth quickly pulled out magic dust out of his pocket and smoke was everywhere, and everyone split up Tia, Jake, and Twister went into one group. Dalmatian, Trixie, and Salton went into another group. Seth, Sly, and Ben went into another group. Winnie, Ariel and Rapanzel went into another group, and Sparky flew on his own. As Dalmatian and Trixie were running as fast as they could. Drake flew out of the sky and flew after them. Meanwhile Winnie, Ariel, and Rapanzel were hiding behind a bush.

"Where's Sara when we need her?" ask Rapanzel.

Then one of the men grabbed Rapanzel hair and started pulling. Rapanzel started pulling back and Areil pulled Rapanzel and Winnie pulled Ariel, but more men started pulling her hair, and Ariel outfit rip and Winnie fell backwards and Rapanzel and Ariel fell forward. Winnie waited for second things gone quiet. When she was about to look more men came out and grabbed Winnie tail. Then Dalmatian and Trixie ran from behind them and Drake crash into the men. Then Dalmatian and Trixie jumped on Winnie's back. They ran in the woods.

"Go that way!" yelled Dalmatian.

Winnie ran through some bushes and then they realize they ran off the cliff, and Trixie jumped off Winnie back.

As Dalmatian and Winnie fell as they scream Dalmatian yelled, "Lord forgive for my sins! Forgive me for moving to fast on Trixie! Forgive me for opening the box when I wasn't suppose to! Forgive me for taking the pot! For… Why aren't we dead yet?"

Sparky was carrying Winnie and they flew on the other side of the valley, but the men grabbed Winnie. Then Winnie nad something to Dalmatian.

"Do I think the others are OK?" ask Dalmatian interpreting what Winnie was saying. "Of course there fine."

Meanwhile Seth, Sly, and Ben were running as fast as they could.

"Quick!" said Ben. "Lets take this shortcut across the pond."

As soon as they step in the pond and got deep enough. The water turned in to a whirl pool. First Ben got sunk down. Seth grabbed a vine.

"Seth!" yelled Sly.

"Sly swim over here!" said Seth.

"I can't!" said Sly.

"Try!" said Seth.

"Seth!" said Sly struggling.

"I' am coming!" said Seth.

He made the vine more lose and grabbed Sly tail.

"Sly swim around!" said Seth.

"I can't!" said Sly, and his tail slip out of Seth hands and he fell in the center of the whirl pool.

Meanwhile Jake, Tia, and Twister were running as fast as they could. Then Tia trip over a branch and fell on the ground. Jake and Twister stopped and ran back.

"Come on Tia!" said Jake as he help her get up. "We got to keep moving!"

"I can't go much longer," said Tia.

"Neither can I watch this," said Twister.

He blew a little flower and said, "See! Not even one petal fell off! I can still run. I just can't huff and puff."

Then they heard someone coming and they ran for it and ran into quick sand. Tia grabbed a vine, but it began to break and Twister sank in the sand. The vine was ripping faster.

"Good luck Tia!" said Jake and he let go of her hand.

"Jake no!"

"By" he said with a smile and he sank in the quicksand.

Then the vine broke. Tia's head went under the sand and then Seth ran out of the woods and saw Tia's hand go under he gasp and grabbed a vine and tied it around her waist and jumped in the quicksand and pulled her up. Then Sparky flew down and pulled them up. When they were out of the quicksand.

Dalmatian looked around and asked, "Where are the others?"

"There gone," said Tia.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night Seth was looking at the map and said, "This way."

And they went behind a water fall.

"Will be safe here for now," said Seth.

"Lets gets some rest," said Tia.

The next day Winnie was sleeping near Dalmatian and he accidently poked him again.

"Yeoooooow!" he said.

"Why the tail! Why the tail!"

Then they woke up.

"So where do we go from here?" ask Tia.

"Yeah, I think we covered the entire Island," said Dalmatian.

"According to the map we didn't," said Seth.

"Now we need to…"

Then a raven flew down and grabbed the map out of Seth's hand.

"Hey!" yelled Seth. "Bring that back!"

"Get him Sparky!" said Dalmatian hopping on his back.

The others ran after the raven by foot.

Then the raven flew in a cave, and then Dalmatian yelled, "Sparky stop!"

Then Sparky stop flying, and the others ran behind them.

"Why did you stop?" ask Tia.

"Dark Spooky cave!" said Dalmatian. "Everyone knows bandits stay in the dark caves that's why we only see them at night! You can't see them!"

"It's not a cave it's a tunnel," said Tia.

"Oh excuse me," said Dalmatian with a smile. "The tunnel of terror instead!"

Sparky light the way," said Tia.

Sparky tried, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"What's wrong Sparky?" ask Dalmatian.

"I think I read this in that book of dragons that Seth got. When dragons drink too much water there flame will go out," said Tia.

"Is there any way to get it back?" ask Dalmatian.

"Only if something makes him really angry," said Tia.

"Sorry Sparky, but you'll never breathe fire again," said Dalmatian.

So they walk through the tunnel and when they got to the end Tia gasp and Dalmatian covered his eyes and said, "Oh don't tell me we found it! And it's gruesome! It's horrible! It's…"

Then Sparky tap him on the shoulder.

"What!" said Dalmatian uncovering his eyes and looked at Sparky.

Then Sparky pointed at what he was looking at what they were looking at, and he saw a candy castle.

"I' am dreaming! Wake up! Wake up!" he said banging his head against the wall.

Then he stopped and looked at the candy castle again and said, "It's not a dream! And now I got a bad headache."

Then he ran up to the castle as fast as he could, but then Seth yelled, "Dalmatian stop!"

And Dalmatian was an inch away and ask, "Why?"

"It's chocolate. This is poison to dogs," said Tia.

"Alright if I pass out. Find my true love or something," said Dalmatian.

But before he could take a bite. Seth picked him up, and put him down on the other side and they started walking away. Then Dalmatian heard a door opening and he turned around and saw a giant cake made of white chocolate.

"White chocolate won't kill me!" he said and ran to the cake.

"You'll know it when you see it just open the door and walk around the cake!" yelled Seth. "Dalmatian stop!"

He said and Tia, Winnie, and Sparky ran after him, but when Dalmatian jump on the cake a trap door open and he fell in.

"Mama!" yelled Sparky flying over there and he flew into the trap door.

As Dalmatian fell he said, "I' am going to die! I' am going to die!"

Then he landed on soft pillows and looked around and scream. There were kids working everywhere and he saw a man wearing a red hat and a white beard. Then he heard some guards coming and he said to himself all cover up in cake.

"I got to hide! I got to hide!"

When they came up to him. He was gone. Then one of the guards looked at the statues of dogs and notice one of the dogs looked different and he bent down and touch him frosting came off. "It's made of candy," he said to himself and walked away.

Then Dalmatian said, "How I' am I going to get out of here?"

"Mama?" said a voice.

"Sparky!" said Dalmatian. "This is great we could fly up and you could use your breath and break the trap door. Oh no you can't breathe fire!"

Then he heard the guards coming.

"Alright son think mean and nasty growl."

Sparky started copying him and he said, "That's it and now let out that anger! Let it out!"

But nothing came out. Then Sparky grabbed Dalmatian flew him up the trap door, and used his head to break the door.

"Horray!" yelled Dalmatian. "You did it! Sparky wake up! Wake up! Sparky!"

Then some guards came out of the candy castle.

"Sparky fly! Fly!" yelled Dalmatian, as Dalmatian was flapping his wings.

Then Sparky was in the air.

"Good work Sparky you're flying! You're flying! Why are you flying so slow and low?"

"Because I' am holding you two and I can run as fast as Sparky can fly!" said Seth.

As the guards ran after them. They block the tunnel and they ran another way and ran in quick sand.

"Sparky wake up!" said Seth.

"What good will that do?" ask Dalmatian.

"If Sparky can wake up he can fly out and grab a vine!" said Seth.

"Sparky wake up!" yelled Dalmatian.

"But Sparky sank under the sand.

"Sparky!" said Dalmatian and he grabbed his tail.

Then Winnie grabbed Dalmatian tail, and Tia grabbed Winnie, and Seth grabbed Tia and all of them sank in the quick sand. When they woke up they were in a cell, and Seth was at the bottom, Tia was on top, Sparky was on top of Tia, and Dalmatian was on top of Sparky and Winnie was on top of Dalmatian.

"Seth! Tia! Winnie! Dalmatian! Sparky!" said familiar voices.

"Sara! Leon! Jake! Twister! Salton! Rapanzel! Ariel! Ben! Sly!" they said.

They were all in cages.

"Tia!" yelled two voices.

"Luke! Steve!" said Tia.

"You shouldn't have come!" said Steve.

Then they heard foot steps and the witch came down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Witch went up to Tia, and Tia backed away and said, "Stay away from me!"

"Why Tia don't you trust me?" she ask.

"No I don't!" said Tia.

"Well you should some of your friends have a dark secret in this room," said the Witch.

"What are you talking about?" ask Tia.

"Ben and Jake are brothers, but not just any brothers royal brothers. Prince Benjamin and Prince Jacob," said the Witch.

Then Rumpelstiltskin came out and said, "And Sara is madly in love with me!"

"Ha! In your dreams," said Sara.

"Well Sara once we take over the world. I' am sure you'll change your mind how you fell about me," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"How are you going to do that?" ask Dalmatian hiding behind Sparky who was still knock out.

"All we need is the necklace," said the witch.

"There's no way. I' am going to give it to you!" said Tia.

"We didn't want it to come to this, but…" said Rumpelstiltskin, and motion someone to come in and some guards brought in Hansel and Gretel, and two other children.

"Goldie!" said Seth.

"Red!" said Twister.

"Hansel! Gretel!" said Tia.

"Seth!"

"Twister!"

"Tia!"

They said as they tried to run to each other.

"Not so fast," said the witch.

Then she used her magic and changed the children into stone.

Everyone was silent.

Twister ran up to the edge of the cage and growled angrily.

"What's you going to do," said Rumpelstiltskin at the edge of the cave where Twister was.

Twister used his breathe and blew at him. Rumpelstiltskin hit the witch and they cash into the wall. Dalmatian laughed when he saw this. Then the witch gave him an evil look

Then he turned the laugh in a cough and said, "I got a tickle in my throat. Get it? Tickle in throat?"

Then he hid behind Sparky again.

"Hand over the necklace, and I'll change your brother and sister back," said the witch.

"How do I know you'll do that?" ask Tia.

Then the necklace got unlatch from her neck and was floating in the air. Tia grabbed it, but it kept moving and Tia was being drag on the ground. Seth grabbed it too, but it went through the bars and they had to let go.

"Now to complete the spell. I need a life that is perfect," said the witch.

"Ha! Good luck with that! sin make sure no one was perfect, and the only human that was. Well… We all know where he is don't we?" said Dalmatian.

"I never said it had to be human," said the witch. Then the witch said some magic words and the necklace turn into blue light and it got brighter, and brighter, then Winnie began to turn blue.

"Get the unicorn," said the witch.

As the men open the gate. Seth, Tia, and Dalmatian got in front of her.

"Don't even think about," said Seth.

Then Drake went in front of the guards and pushed them out of the way and picked up Winnie. The witch said some more magic words and Winnie shank and went inside the necklace.

"Now the entire world is mine!" she yelled.

"You mean ours," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Then she left and so did the men.

"What's she talking about?" ask Jake.

"What, they do with the children here is make armor suits and the witch necklace to bring them to life. So she can make them take over the kingdom over her control," said Luke.

"How many armor suits can she make?" ask Dalmatian.

Then they heard thunder and the room started shaking. Then Dalmatian notice a prison window and Sparky just woke up and he looked out the window, and there were so many suits Dalmatian yelled, "Were doom!"

"Worse of all she's making more," said Steve.

"More!" said Tia.

"As long as she has those kids she'll make them make as many as they can. Until there dead," said Luke.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

"We got to stop them," said Leon.

"First thing first. We need to free those kids. Destroy the candy factory so they can't make any more suits," said Seth. "Does any one have any ideas?"

"We could eat the factory!" said Dalmatian.

"Any better ideas?" ask Seth.

Then Sparky pushed the little pot to Dalmatian and whined.

"How could you think of porridge at a time like this?" ask Dalmatian.

"That's it!" said Seth.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" ask Tia.

Then the ravens flew in and grabbed the key and drop it at the cell.

"Thank you?" said Trixie.

They opened the door and were free.

"Here's the plan," said Seth.

Inside the candy factory Dalmatian was on Sparky back with the pot.

He found a nice little spot and he said, "Cook little pot. Cook! Cook! Cook!" and the pot started cooking.

Then Sparky flew out and Dalmatian was still on his back and Dalmatian yelled, "Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!"

The guards started chasing them, and as they were doing that. The others started getting the kids out. Then when all the kids were out the goose flew in and put a court in the pot. Then it flew away.

Meanwhile Dalmatian and Sparky saw the goose flying away and Dalmatian said, "Well Sparky that's the signal."

Then a net went over them and Sparky out tangle up and they fell to the ground. Then the guards walked around them.

"You better not mess with us. This is a mean fire breathing dragon!" said Dalmatian.

"Well why don't he use his breath to escape?" ask the guard with an evil smile.

"Well if he does you'll be burn to death, and were feeling nice to day. If we're not release by the time I count to three something horrible going to happen."

Sparky was trying to crawl away, and the guards had evil smiles and move forward.

"1! 2! 3…" said Dalmatian quietly then the room started shaking and a flood of porridge came out.

All the guards started running.

"Yeah you better run or you'll be buried in porridge! Fly Sparky! Fly!"

Sparky was still tangle up, but he managed to fly in the air a little.

"Higher! Higher! Higher!"

Then Seth swung down and grabbed Sparky and Dalmatian right when the porridge hit the spot where they were at.

"Thanks Seth!" said Dalmatian. "Where'd you get the yellow rope?"

"Who said this was rope?" ask Seth.

When they got to the top.

"We can't get Sara, Luke, and Steve out," said Leon.

"How will we break the spell?" ask Tia.

"The spell is in a riddle, to stop the evil burn the spell. Not just any fire, but magic fire and to break the main power source fire from a good heart," said Seth.

"Were going to need a lot of help to defeat those armor suits," said Leon.

"How are we going to do that!" said Dalmatian.

"We got to try," said Sara.

"Well I' am speaking for Sparky he's to young to fight in a war. He'll be traumatized for life! Someone should stay with them and watch them. Someone like me," said Dalmatian.

Then the fairies flew out of know where and also two dragons and said, "Sara were here to save you!"

"Too late," said Sara.

They quickly explain what happen.

"Well I know how we can get there fast," said Linda.

Meanwhile the witch was leading the army across a filed and then the others came in captain hook's ship and got right in front of them. Then they began to fight. Meanwhile Sparky, Dalmatian, and Trixie were hiding behind some bushes.

"Now as long as we stay right here will be find right," said Dalmatian.

"Right," said Trixie. "Right," said another voice.

Then everyone froze and Dalmatian said, "Sparky please tell me that was you."

Sparky shake his head no, and they looked to see where the voice came from and it was Drake and he had an evil smile. They all ran out of the bushes. Trixie hopped on Sparky back and Dalmatian ran away. Drake went after Dalmatian.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

As he flew after him. Sparky was hiding in a tree. Then Drake bit Dalmatian tail and Dalmatian yelled, "Yeeeeeow!"

Then Sparky heard him yell and when he turned around and saw Dalmatian in pain and the Drake enjoying it something Spark inside him. He began to growl and smoke came out of his nose. He flew out to Drake and breathe fire at his tail and Drake let go of Dalmatian and Sparky grabbed him and started flying away. Then Drake flew right behind Sparky and put his paw around his neck Sparky began to smoke. Dalmatian jumped on his head and pulled his ears.

Then Drake said, "There's no way you'll defeat me!" Then a big dragon flew behind Drake and he grabbed him, and Drake let go of Sparky and Dalmatian hopped back on. Then bow arrows were being shot at them. Then another dragon flew down breath fire at the arrows and not only did it burn the arrows. It burned all the armor men that shot them.

"That's it!" yelled Dalmatian.

Later Dalmatian was talking with the others.

"Magic fire is dragon fire! And the fire to break the power source must come from a pure heart of a dragon," said Dalmatian.

"What kind of dragon has a pure heart?" ask Trixie.

And all of them look at Sparky.

"Here's the plan," said Seth.

A few minutes later Twister went in front of the army and did the loudest howl he could and that howl turn into a twister. The dragons were still burning up as many armor suits as they could. The armor men were aiming there weapons at them and while that was going on. Dalmatian, Sparky, Seth, Tia, Winnie, Sly ran the other way riding on suits of armor horses.

"This is too weird," said Sly.

Winnie ran up to the orb and slam her horn in it, but it didn't break.

Then Seth and Tia went in front of the witch and said, "Give up or will have to take it by force."

The witch threw a fire ball at them and Seth threw his magic dust on the ground and the witch couldn't see them and then they jumped on her and she use her magic to knock them off, and she said, "Did you think that could stop me?"

Then Sparky flew behind her and blew a fire ball at her wand and it exploded and the darkness of the explosion turned to light and the twister was gone all the suits of armor disappeared. The kids turned back into human. Ben turn back into human and Leon turned back. The girl's voice return and the orbs that had Winnie, Sara, Luke, and Steve broke. Then the ravens flew down and they turned into humans, and Tia realized that the birds were her brothers.

Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin was trying to make a run for it. When the witch got killed all his magic was gone. Leon ran after him and grabbed him and said, "You're not getting away this time!"

Everyone was invited to the castle. Tia's brothers were telling them what happen.

"After we left, we got kidnapped and they took us to Pleasure Island," said John.

"We managed to track them down, but the witch was too powerful and we were force to work for her," said Steve.

"When we found out her plan. We thought of a plan to escape and take the necklace," said Luke.

"But when we were escaping the witch caught us and turned us into ravens," said Andy.

"We managed to escape and get back to the house," said Steve. "At least it's over now," said Tia.

"Tia! Hansel! Gretel!" said Aunt Margret.

They turned around and saw Aunt Margret with Agnes and Gertrude.

"Wait till we get home! You kids are going to wash, dust, sweep, and more!"

"The only thing we are going to do for you is to move your stuff out of our house," said Charlie.

The woman gasped when they saw them.

"Oh yeah about the house…" said Tia.

Tia's Aunt and her cousins moved away. Tia, her family, and friends helped her rebuild the house. It was even better than it was before. As the years pass, when they were old enough Jake and Tia got married. It turned out the girl who had no voice was a mermaid. She got reunited with her sisters, but she went back with Ben to his castle. Leon and Sara started a hotel business. Seth took Goldie home to his mother and Rapunzel became the new dragon keeper and she lived with her sister. Twister, Winnie and Red moved in with 're probably wondering what happen to Sparky, Dalmatian, and Trixie. Sparky finally stop calling Dalmatian Mama, but he still lived with him. Dalmatian and Trixie lived with Tia and Salton. When Dalmatian and Trixie were older. They together and made a new breed of dogs, which was the Dalmatians. When Sparky was almost a full dragon, he met a girl dragon, and they got married and went on there honeymoon. When Sparky finally came back. Dalmatian ran out of the house to greet him and his girl.

"Sparky! What took you so long?" he ask.

Then on Sparky's back were seven baby dragons. They flew down and looked at Dalmatian.

"I' am a Grandpa!" said Dalmatian.

The baby dragons looked at him and said at the same time, "Grandma!"

"NO!" yelled Dalmatian.

The End


End file.
